


To Give and Take

by sunsetmondays



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmondays/pseuds/sunsetmondays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The filling of a Tumblr prompt.<br/>I know writing this kind of stuff well can be a challenge, but I've been looking forward to this because I like your tastes. Anyways. This one practically screamed Nebtho for me (but then again, most things do these days), so Nebtho it is. Enjoy. :) (Also, screw rules entirely. This is gonna be a <strike>short</strike> longer than expected fic. Too long to be just drabble.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The filling of a Tumblr prompt.  
> I know writing this kind of stuff well can be a challenge, but I've been looking forward to this because I like your tastes. Anyways. This one practically screamed Nebtho for me (but then again, most things do these days), so Nebtho it is. Enjoy. :) (Also, screw rules entirely. This is gonna be a ~~short~~ longer than expected fic. Too long to be just drabble.)

Nebris shuddered, rough bark scratching against his skin and warm breath curling into wispy fog as he shrunk back against the tree. A tall figure loomed over him, face hidden by the shadows of the late dusk, but that figure was unmistakable. No other held that same curve of the shoulders, the demanding set in his stance, the dangerous edge in the way he held himself, barely an inch from the steady rise and fall of Nebris' chest. And Nebris was afraid.

The icy edge of an iron sword bit against his bared neck as Etho forced him against the tree, the familiar lines of his body an unyielding barricade to the escape that Nebris craved. Etho's eyes flashed as moonlight filtered through the parting butts, casting a silvery glow along the harsh lines of his attacker's expression. A predatory smirk spread across his lips as he inched closer, claustrophobic heat weighing down against Nebris, forcing the breath from his lungs and the pallor from his face.

Etho's voice was low and menacing, breaking the eerie silence with quiet words. "You run, you die." Nebris barely nodded, body tensing at the threat. Sweat tickled the back of his neck as he met Etho's gaze with wavering defiance, hoping and praying that anything but fear reflected in his eyes. Despite this, traitorous warmth welled within him when Etho reached up to stroke cold fingertips along his cheek. Nebris grimaced, fruitlessly hoping that this would be the only touching Etho would do tonight.

Another touch, hard and compelling against his cheek. This time tracing along the line of his jaw then gently raising his chin so Nebris stared him straight in the eyes, unyielding and unrevealing in their crystal gaze. Nebris breath hitched in his throat, cutting off a gasp as Etho moved hot and hard against him. His lips entrapped his own, stealing his breath and quickening his pulse. Nebris whimpered, desperate not to breathe Etho's intoxicating scent, desperate not to feel his damp skin rubbing against his own, desperate not to have his heart skip a bit at every intimate, controlling touch.

Etho pulled away, breathing heavily as he watched Nebris' lips tremble. Nebris shivered, drowning in Etho's heat. He swallowed, reminded of the sharp blade as it bit into his neck, drawing a single droplet of crimson blood surrounded by a sharp, demanding sting. Etho, too only just remembering the sword withdrew it, his piercing gaze daring Nebris to move an inch. Nebris closed his eyes while he held back a whimper, listening for the dull thud of Etho's sword hitting the damp earth.

"You're always so beautiful like this - so scared and helpless," Etho whispered, breathe brushing against Nebris' lips. Nebris shuddered, feeling the cracks in his façade of indifference. He could almost taste the pain - the lingering ache as he's left cold and abandoned on the floor, discarded like a broken and used toy. Because that's all Etho ever did to him. It always ended with Nebris used and broken and he hated himself for not fighting back, for letting Etho do this to him every time. It made him want to scream but always, he could only ever choke on the things he left unsaid.

Every breath tasted of regret and the words burned sour against his tongue. "Please… no." Etho tilted his head, something almost unrecognisable flashing in his eyes. Hurt? Anger?

Etho's voice was as low and harsh as ever. "You really think I believe that?" Nebris shivered at the tone of Etho's words, biting back a gasp as strong fingers roughly grasped his hips.

"Please Etho. For just this once, don't do this to me." Etho merely shook his head, seemingly deaf to the desperation in Nebris' voice. Nebris whimpered, feeling Etho ever so softly rub fingertips against bare skin as he ran his hands underneath the hem of Nebris' shirt. Nebris squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to find anything to distract him from the teasing fingers inching their way across him front and causing shameful shivers as they began to dip below his waistband.

There was no denying that he wanted Etho, needed him almost, but not like this. Nebris knew exactly how this would end and he desperately wanted to try and fight back - to push Etho off of him, to scream at him, to walk away and never come back, but he was paralysed. It was always like this. The very thought of Etho had him breathless, his pulse throbbing in his ears, and he was powerless to resist it.

Nebris hissed as one of Etho's wandering hands slipped into his briefs to rub against his growing erection, trailing sparks of guilty pleasure across his skin. He could almost feel the low chuckle that followed, reverberating through Etho's body. Etho's touches became harder and more deliberate and although he couldn't see it, Nebris could almost picture the taunting grin on Etho's face - that triumphant sparkle in his eyes that said he had Nebris exactly where he wanted him.

~ ~ ~


	2. Chapter 2

Nebris shuddered, rough bark scratching against his skin and warm breath curling into wispy fog as he shrunk back against the tree. A tall figure loomed over him, face hidden by the shadows of the late dusk, but that figure was unmistakable. No other held that same curve of the shoulders, the demanding set in his stance, the dangerous edge in the way he held himself, barely an inch from the steady rise and fall of Nebris' chest. And Nebris was afraid.

The icy edge of an iron sword bit against his bared neck as Etho forced him against the tree, the familiar lines of his body an unyielding barricade to the escape that Nebris craved. Etho's eyes flashed as moonlight filtered through the parting butts, casting a silvery glow along the harsh lines of his attacker's expression. A predatory smirk spread across his lips as he inched closer, claustrophobic heat weighing down against Nebris, forcing the breath from his lungs and the pallor from his face.

Etho's voice was low and menacing, breaking the eerie silence with quiet words. "You run, you die." Nebris barely nodded, body tensing at the threat. Sweat tickled the back of his neck as he met Etho's gaze with wavering defiance, hoping and praying that anything but fear reflected in his eyes. Despite this, traitorous warmth welled within him when Etho reached up to stroke cold fingertips along his cheek. Nebris grimaced, fruitlessly hoping that this would be the only touching Etho would do tonight.

Another touch, hard and compelling against his cheek. This time tracing along the line of his jaw then gently raising his chin so Nebris stared him straight in the eyes, unyielding and unrevealing in their crystal gaze. Nebris breath hitched in his throat, cutting off a gasp as Etho moved hot and hard against him. His lips entrapped his own, stealing his breath and quickening his pulse. Nebris whimpered, desperate not to breathe Etho's intoxicating scent, desperate not to feel his damp skin rubbing against his own, desperate not to have his heart skip a bit at every intimate, controlling touch.

Etho pulled away, breathing heavily as he watched Nebris' lips tremble. Nebris shivered, drowning in Etho's heat. He swallowed, reminded of the sharp blade as it bit into his neck, drawing a single droplet of crimson blood surrounded by a sharp, demanding sting. Etho, too only just remembering the sword withdrew it, his piercing gaze daring Nebris to move an inch. Nebris closed his eyes while he held back a whimper, listening for the dull thud of Etho's sword hitting the damp earth.

"You're always so beautiful like this - so scared and helpless," Etho whispered, breathe brushing against Nebris' lips. Nebris shuddered, feeling the cracks in his façade of indifference. He could almost taste the pain - the lingering ache as he's left cold and abandoned on the floor, discarded like a broken and used toy. Because that's all Etho ever did to him. It always ended with Nebris used and broken and he hated himself for not fighting back, for letting Etho do this to him every time. It made him want to scream but always, he could only ever choke on the things he left unsaid.

Every breath tasted of regret and the words burned sour against his tongue. "Please… no." Etho tilted his head, something almost unrecognisable flashing in his eyes. Hurt? Anger?

Etho's voice was as low and harsh as ever. "You really think I believe that?" Nebris shivered at the tone of Etho's words, biting back a gasp as strong fingers roughly grasped his hips.

"Please Etho. For just this once, don't do this to me." Etho merely shook his head, seemingly deaf to the desperation in Nebris' voice. Nebris whimpered, feeling Etho ever so softly rub fingertips against bare skin as he ran his hands underneath the hem of Nebris' shirt. Nebris squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to find anything to distract him from the teasing fingers inching their way across him front and causing shameful shivers as they began to dip below his waistband.

There was no denying that he wanted Etho, needed him almost, but not like this. Nebris knew exactly how this would end and he desperately wanted to try and fight back - to push Etho off of him, to scream at him, to walk away and never come back, but he was paralysed. It was always like this. The very thought of Etho had him breathless, his pulse throbbing in his ears, and he was powerless to resist it.

Nebris hissed as one of Etho's wandering hands slipped into his briefs to rub against his growing erection, trailing sparks of guilty pleasure across his skin. He could almost feel the low chuckle that followed, reverberating through Etho's body. Etho's touches became harder and more deliberate and although he couldn't see it, Nebris could almost picture the taunting grin on Etho's face - that triumphant sparkle in his eyes that said he had Nebris exactly where he wanted him.

~ ~ ~


	3. To Give And Take

Nebris groaned, arching up against Etho's body and melting into his touch. Etho's lips grazed along his skin, following the curve of his jaw before nipping and sucking at the base of his neck. Nebris knew he had lost - it happened every time. Both knew that with just a little patience, Nebris' attempts at indifference would dissolve and then he'd be wanting Etho just as much as Etho wanted him. And now, with Etho teasing with his lips and fingers, instead of struggling and pushing Etho away, he met every tepid touch with unabashed desire.

One of Etho's hands reached down to rub against Nebris' hardness, fingers sending warm pleasure through the fabric of his pants. Nebris swallowed a moan, leaning his head back against the rough bark of the tree and exposing his neck to Etho's lips. Tender bruises formed where Etho focused his attentions, as if to mark Nebris as his own. Nebris almost laughed as he entertained the idea - to freely let Etho use him, willing to give and take pleasure whenever Etho desired. It sounded like a wonderful idea at that very moment, but Nebris knew that when this foray ends, he'd want anything but to be in such a position.

Etho hummed a soft note of satisfaction, watching Nebris squirm against him. But something felt a little off in the way Nebris' motions seemed almost restrained, in the almost doubtful glint shining in his eyes - although his body had given in to the fight, a small part of Nebris was still pushing back, still trying to resist his own need and desire. And for a moment, Etho was almost afraid that that small doubt would grow, pushing Nebris just enough to make him snap and make him walk away. So, in a low growl, Etho whispered, "You're mine, Nebris, and don't you ever forget that." Instantly, Etho regretted his words, helpless to watch Nebris' changing expression.

Nebris froze, turning the words over in his head. Anger sparked within him, re-igniting his burning need to fight back. No matter how good each touch made him feel, he didn't want this and he couldn't let himself forget that. It stung how easily he'd broken, each blurring memory of what he let Etho do a painful knife to the gut. But each shameful regret that made him want to scream only added to the pressure building within him. He wanted to hit something, to make something hurt. All this anger and jealously built within him and he had to let it out before it destroyed him from the inside-out.

With strength that he often forget he possessed, Nebris shoved Etho off of him, sending him sprawling back several steps. Surprise and worry crossed Etho's face as Nebris approached, fists clenched and violet eyes set ablaze. Nebris glared, daring the other man to speak, daring him to try and run. In a tone he almost never used, Nebris spoke, words low and rough in almost a whisper. "How dare you. How dare you make such a claim."

Etho shivered, unable to look away. It was not often that he felt fear, even rarer that he showed it, but right now he knew he'd pushed too far and Nebris' delicately held control had snapped. And for that, he was afraid. Nebris, usually so predictable and easy to manipulate, was now a force to be reckoned with. Etho couldn't help but flinch as Nebris took another step forward, the emotion he always so desperately tried to hide blazing like a thousand suns.

"Your sick little mind games are tearing me apart and I'm absolutely sick of it! I am not and will never be yours - I am not merely some possession for you to fucking toy with as you please. You always act so perfect and self-entitled, as if I'm only there to fulfill your every whim, and I can't take it anymore!" Nebris dropped his voice back to an ice-cold almost whisper. "I'm done with this, Etho, and I'm done with you." Breathing heavily, Nebris sincerely hope Etho wouldn't notice the trembling of his hands or the moisture threatening to gather in the corners of his eyes.

Straightening his clothes and smoothing down his hair, Nebris turned away and began to walk towards the door, a million thoughts racing through his mind as he willed himself to not look back. Pausing, he stared down at the ground. Voice thick with emotion, Nebris spoke for the final time. "Goodbye Etho, and this time it's for real." The urge to turn around and take back everything was like a physical force, sapping every ounce of his will power as he fought to keep facing the door.

Time seemed to come to an almost grinding halt for Etho as he stared at the back of Nebris' lightly wrinkled shirt. An aching numbness filled him as he felt himself reach out towards Nebris, silently begging him not to go. He couldn't believe himself. He almost couldn't believe Nebris, but the truth in the man's bitter words was almost palpable. After all he'd done to Nebris, and after all Nebris had done with him, the man was finally going and all though Etho knew it shouldn't, it was tearing him apart.

He was never supposed to feel for Nebris. It _was_ only meant to be a game, a bit of revenge for Pause, a bit of amusement for himself. But Etho couldn't help himself. As much as he'd tried to deny it all this time, he always had felt something for the man. And at some point in time in their messed up concourse, no matter how hard he'd tried not to and although he'd never admit it, he'd fallen for the man - fallen for him hard. No amount of reasoning or denial could change that. It was killing him from the inside and he absolutely despised how Nebris had made him feel. He had no right to sound so good, to taste so sweet, to become just as much a part of him as the redstone glinting in his eye.

This had started with revenge, and once again, Etho wanted to make Nebris pay. Etho was losing his mind at the thought of a life without Nebris and he wanted nothing more than for Nebris to feel as pained and angry as him. Skin burning and senses alive, just as how Nebris always made Etho's so carefully crafted control slip, Etho was out of his mind. He knew, buried under all the surging emotion and energy, that'd he'd sorely regret this, but that did nothing to stop what he did next.

~ ~ ~


	4. To Give and Take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are a Mindcracker, especially Nebris or Etho, it is more than highly recommended that for your own sanity that you DO NOT READ THIS. Actually, I advise everyone reading this now to stop right here, hit the back button, and never click the link to this fic again.
> 
> And most importantly. Please note that this is entirely fiction. Neither I nor the one that requested this truly wish for such things to happen in real life. **In real life, RAPE IS NOT OKAY** and has really bad physical and emotional consequences and you should never ever put someone else through such trauma. If you are sick and twisted enough to do such a thing in real life then you are a very bad person with really bad problems that should really go get some help.
> 
> Also, I'm really really sorry and please don't hurt me. (But I can't promise not to do it again.)

"You think I would let you just walk away?" The sharp snap of an enderpearl and Nebris' was slammed against the ragged outer wall of the small house before them, breath knocked from his lungs as Etho's forearm pressed hard against his throat. Burning heat swelled in Etho's body as he locks eyes with Nebris, his other fist poised and ready to strike. Panic surged through Nebris' body, further squeezing the breath from his lungs until he was gasping for breath in the cool, damp air. Etho swung, raw unhinged power travelling through his muscles as he went to slam his fist against Nebris' jaw. Nebris winced as he waited for the shattering pain to come. One breath, two breaths, three breaths and still nothing. Nebris gingerly opened his eyes to see Etho's fist frozen barely an inch from his face.

Etho uncurled his fingers, dropping his hand to brace against the wall as he met Nebris' gaze. Fear reflected in Nebris' startling violet eyes like a deer caught in headlights, paralyzed as his demise loomed before him. His face was flushed as he still gasped for breath, fingers frozen in a forgotten attempt to claw at the forearm crushing his windpipe. Etho too breathed in ragged gasps, fuelled by the emotion and adrenaline that roiled through his body. As he steadied his breathing and settled his thoughts he loosened his hold against Nebris' neck, letting the man slump against the wall as he took in blissful gulps of fresh air - for all Etho wanted, Nebris' choking to death was not something he aspired to see.

Then, before Nebris could even think to speak, Etho pulled him down, pressing him hard against the cold floor. He spat, tasting dirt and grime when he tried to cry out into the darkness. Etho's voice was frozen steel, sharper than the sword once held at his neck. "Do you have any idea what you do to me, Nebris? Any idea at all?" Nebris struggled against Etho's solid weight, only to have his arms held against his back by a single hand.

"Let me go," said Nebris, his voice surprisingly level and calm. Etho dug his knees into his sides as he shifted his weight further down Nebris' body. "Please, let me go, Etho."

Etho's breath was warm against the back of his neck, "You do so much to me, Nebris, and I'm going to make you take what you deserve," but his words were venom against his skin.

Scenarios racing through his head, Nebris struggled harder but to no avail as the edges of panic began to set in. "Please, Etho! Please, let me go." He was almost begging now, but still, Etho continued. Warm fingers trailed down his back. 'No no no no no this isn't happening.' The thoughts raced through his head. The fingers began to dip beneath the hem of pants and he cried out, choking back a sob. "Please. Please, don't do this." Cold air against his skin and the soft pop of an opening bottle then slick gel running against his skin. _'Please. No.'_ Warm wetness in the corners of his eyes and silence but the occasional muffled sob.

Etho grunted as he pushed into Nebris. Gentle, all too gentle. This wasn't knives and blood and pain. It was wrong, all wrong, and Nebris felt his body begin to betray him, all too familiar with Etho's touch. Soft lips suckled at his neck as he lay unmoving, Gentle warmth building within him. _'Dirty.'_ Soft shivers where Etho's skin brushed against his own. _'Used.'_ Warm tingles where Etho's breath brushed against the nape of his neck. _'Please, no more.'_ How could he be enjoying this. It should be painful. He should be fighting with all his strength. He didn't dare to move.

Etho cried out, fingers bruising delicate flesh as he curled against Nebris' body. Only the soft sound of breathing broke through the silence in an eerie calm, the anger now lost from the moment. An eternity ticked past until Etho blinked hazily as if waking from a dream. He examined the aftermath of the scene around him, his blood running cold as he slowly joined the dots together. His breath caught in his throat, his voice cracking as he whispered, "oh god." He pulled himself away, sitting back against the stone wall and watching his hands shake as the implications made themselves clear. Nebris flinched as Etho spoke again, realising the other man had moved away. "Oh god, no." He reached out to Nebris, the words almost uncontrollably spilling from his mouth. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Don't you fucking touch me! Don't touch me ever again!" Nebris pulled himself away, hauling himself up from the ground as his voice echoed through the darkness. His eyes were red and his cheeks damp, the fear and hatred reflecting in his eyes feeling like a physical stab as Etho met his gaze.

"I-"

"Don't." Numbness wracked Nebris, shutting away the disgust he felt at his own body, the hatred and fear for Etho, and the anger that dared to boil his blood. He slowly backed away, silently counting each step until he reached the tree-line. He turned, breathing in slow deliberate breaths. He ran until his muscled burned and his heart threatened to burst through his chest. Then he ran some more, losing himself to the cold and the darkness.

~ ~ ~

He almost never cried. Some even wondered if he were even capable of doing as such. But right now, hidden in the comforting clutch of the cold and the dark, he did. Each sob wracked through his body, pulling every aching muscle and sending sharp tremors across his skin. He curled in against himself and gasped as another wave of guilt, sorrow, and regret surged through his body. He could almost hear his bones rattling in his body as he shook, fingernails drawing blood against his skin.

Too lost in his own emotion to notice, a shadow flickered in the trees ahead - an unfamiliar man sporting the temporary sounds of a false name keeping his true identity to all but a few. He watched, head cocked with confusion. He knew this man, knew him well enough to know he had little reason to cry. What he knew of Etho was cheery and lighthearted, nothing like the sobbing man lying in the clearing. He ran a hand through his hair, giving the man one last passing glance before shrugging and walking away. As much as he wanted to, it wasn't his business to pry and if any personal matters were to be discussed, the man in question would have to bring them up himself.

The man frowned, almost turning back again before melding into the darkness and returning to his previous task.

~ ~ ~


End file.
